Christmas Morning A Jean Havoc One Shot
by XxTwisted-Miss-MayhemxX
Summary: This story is about a unrequited love between a girl and her best friend Jean...or are things not as they seem?


I sat on my couch, legs tucked under me, completely relaxed. My favorite novel, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ (Full Credit to James Patterson. I recommend it btw) at hand. It was Christmas Eve and I was spending it alone. I usually spent it at work, but Riza had taken over my shift, telling me that I needed a little R&R. I'd asked my best friend, Jean Havoc, if he'd like to spend it with me, seeing as he was off as well. Sadly, he had a date with his girlfriend, Mary. Boy was I jealous of her. He even told me that he was going to propose to her tonight. And man did that hit me hard, but I was happy for him. He'd finally gotten a girl that didn't like Mustang. Yet, I wish that he'd see I didn't want Mustang either. That I wanted him… _I ordered Coffee Ice-cream and Michael ordered the sherbert, just like he always- _My reading was interrupted by a knock on my door. I sighed, putting it down on the coffee table in front of me. I stood, placing my blanket back onto the couch, "Who on earth could it be this late?"

I walked over to the front door and peeked out of the eye-hole. I saw a spot of blonde, spiked hair and a cigarette. _Jean…_I thought, pulling open the door, a cold draft immediately washing over my ivory skin. I rubbed my arms, "Jean? What are you doing here so la-"Then I heard it. A sniffle. He turned to me with a broken look. My heart pounded seeing him this way. _Oh, how I hate to see him hurt…_I whispered in my mind.

I sighed, "He got another…didn't he?" Jean seemed to snap as be busted out in tears and laid his head on my shoulder. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and bringing him in. I closed the door with my foot and lead him over to the couch. I pulled off his jacket and threw it over the chair, the snow swirling off of it and into the confines of my white carpet. I pulled off his wet boots and put them in the foyer. I started a small fire in the fire place and sat down beside him, placing the blanket around his shoulders as he cried into the crook of my neck.

I rocked him gently, cooing sweetly, "It's alright, Jean. When one walks out, 5 more are willing to walk in." _Or, at least I can say I'd walk in_. I thought to myself, running my fingers through his wet hair. I picked up a towel I had laying on the coffee table and started to dry his hair, "She doesn't deserve you, Jean. That skirt-chasing perv shouldn't do that type of thing to his friends." _I know I wouldn't do it to you…_I thought, wiping some snow off his ear.

"S-She wanted the both of us…she'd been seeing us both…She was seeing him behind my back!" Jean cried, balling up his fist. I paused to listen. He lay his head on my shoulder, "During the whole 7 months, she was seeing him discreetly. I found out. She asked if she could have us both. Neither I nor the Coronel were up for it. The Coronel got pissed. I just walked out, saying that I never wanted to see her again…"

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm very proud of you, Jean. You did the right thing. You're too much of a good guy to have to share anyone. Don't ever sell yourself short. I'll always be here to catch you when you fall." Jean looked up at me, "Do you mean it…?" I smiled, my heart pounding as my eyes locked onto his deep blue ones, "With all my heart, Jean."

Jean had fallen asleep in my lap about an hour ago. I tried to read my book again, but I couldn't focus any longer. Instead, I shifted my fingers through the hair of the man that I loved. I smiled down at his steady breathing form, "You know, Jean. I don't know whether I should laugh because were friends, or cry…because I know we'll never be more." I leaned down a little, and kissed his cheek.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch with the blankets over me and a pillow under my head. My book sat in front of me, a little paper sticking out of it. I noticed that Jean's jacket was gone and the fire had been put out. I sat up, grabbing the paper and my book, immediately recognizing the calligraphy as Jean's. My name was written delicately on the outside of the paper.

I opened it, my eyes growing wide as I read its contents. I put the paper and my book down on the table quickly and ran upstairs to get dressed. As soon as I was done, I grabbed my coat and keys and took off out the door. I thought about the letter as I cranked up my car. _**Abby, when you wake up, come meet me outside of the Central station. I want to show you what you've shown me. Love, Jean.**_ The last part escaped me as I hopped out of the car and ran through Central Station.

_What is he trying to do? Give me a heart attack? He's never left this early before when I've helped him!_ I thought as I slowed down a bit, trying to catch my breath. I saw a spot of blonde, spiked hair and a cigarette. "Jean!" I called to him and ran over. He turned, and smiled at me, a smile that he'd never used before.

I panted slightly, and leaned against the wall,"Are you….trying to kill…me?" He chuckled slightly, a deep throaty sound causing my heart to speed up. I sighed, standing up straight, "Now would you mind telling me why you pulled me all the way out here to tell me something that you could have told me at my house?" He smiled secretively and ignored my question, "Do you remember when we were kids and you used to bring me here all the time, especially on Christmas?"

I looked at him oddly, "Um….Yeah. Why?" He glanced at me out of the side of his eye, "And do you remember that time when we were fifteen and you said something, but I didn't hear it?" I tilted my head slightly, utterly confused, but nodded. He smiled and turned towards me fully, "Well, I figured out what you said." My eyes widened, a large blush attacking my already reddened cheeks, "Y-You did…?"

My thoughts suddenly went back to the last sentence in the note. _"I don't know whether I should laugh because were friends, or cry because I know we'll never be more. _That's what you said, correct? Well, Abby, I want to give you a reason to laugh and cry all at once," he leant down to me and captured my lips in his, just as the fountain in the park nearby splashed to life, little cold water droplets hitting the ground everywhere.

He pulled back slightly, "Did I wait too late…?" I smiled, pulling him back to me, "Waiting was a killer, but it'll never be too late to love me." And with that, we kissed. What a beautiful Christmas Morning.


End file.
